My Brother's Keeper Gohan's Promise To Goku
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Pan has a hard time adjusting to her role as a big sister; nevertheless, Gohan is there to tell her the story of a boy who made a promise to his father long ago. Follow her as she adjusts to her new life with a little brother, and will Goku get to meet his new grandson?
1. Chapter 1

**My brother's keeper. Gohan's promise to Goku**

 **Pan has a hard time adjusting to her role as a big sister; nevertheless, Gohan is there to tell her the story of a boy who made a promise to his father long ago. Follow her as she adjusts to her new life with a little brother, and will Goku get to meet his new grandson?**

 **So. It's been a while since I wrote anything about DBZ, so I might be a little rusty. I know GT isn't cannon or even the best in the story but I believe we deserve to see more of Gohan and Pan's relationship as we saw his with Goku growing up. I love the idea of daddy Gohan and I hope you do too as I love him so much.**

 **I don't own DBZ, if I did, some things might have played differently.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Pan stared down at the little baby in Videl's arms. Her little brother. He still didn't have a name, so her parents just told her she'd have to wait a bit longer to find out what everyone else would call him. To be honest, it had been quite a surprise to Pan that she'd become a big sister. Her parents were young yes, but Pan wondered why they'd just decided to have a baby just now. She was nine going on ten and she'd been an only child for so long. That was all she had truly known. But now, it had all changed.

"So what do you think Pan?" She heard her papa ask her. Pan lifted her head up. Gohan smiled brightly at her.

"He's so tiny." She pointed out staring down at the baby once more. Her brother reminded her a lot of her Grandpa Goku and of Gohan himself.

"Of course he is Pan, he's a baby. He'll grow up soon enough." Her mother said. Pan smiled, nodding.

Suddenly the baby opened his big dark eyes and stared right at his big sister. Gurgling a bit as he did so. Pan grinned at him. "That's your big sister buddy." Gohan said.

"How come he doesn't have a name yet?" Pan pointed out.

"Well..." Videl looked over at Gohan as he walked closer over to the bed in which his wife rested, holding his son. "We simply haven't come up with one."

"Yeah, we've thought of a few already but haven't made up our mind."

"Oh." Pan piped out. "Wait. What's that?" Pan ran to the window. She'd sensed a few Ki's coming their way. Pan watched as Chi Chi and Goten, along with Bulma, Krilin and Trunks made their way down.

"We weren't sure if It was okay to come so soon but Chi Chi insisted we'd come and meet her new grandson." Bulma said as soon as Gohan opened the door for everyone.

"Of course it's alright." Gohan said beaming with pride.

"Man, I remember when we first came to meet Pan. Seems like so long ago." Krilin said.

"Yes it does , doesn't it?"

"He's adorable. I miss having my kids at that age. Everything is easier." Bulma added in. "Come to think of it, sometimes I wish I could have one more baby..." Gohan watched as Trunks looked over at her with a puzzled look.

"I'll say one thing, he looks just like you. Doesn't he Gohan?"

"I'd say he looks a lot like my dad too." Gohan said.

"Well those Saiyan genes are strong alright."

"Pan, aren't you excited about being a big sister?" Chi Chi looked over at her granddaughter.

"Of course." The little girl said. "He doesn't have a name yet though. So I don't know what to call him."

"He doesn't?" Chi Chi smiled to herself. "Well picking names is important. It took Goku long enough to name Gohan."

"It did?" Her eldest one asked.

Chi Chi nodded. And Gohan beamed at the mention of his father.

"Well, as soon as you do. Let me know and we'll throw the little one a party. Capsule style." Bulma let out.

"Thank you so much, that's so kind." Videl smiled. "So who will be the first of you to hold this little guy, he's very excited to meet everyone."

"How about you mom?" Gohan said. Chi Chi moved closer to Videl's side as she handed the baby over.

"Well would you look at that? Who'd say I'don't be a grandma again, being so young and all." Everyone remained quiet. They knew better than to get on the woman's bad side.

After everyone left, having promised to have a name picked out for the next one they'd visit, Gohan allowed Videl to rest as he took on his young son. Siting on a couch, holding him close to his chest.

"We should pick a name." Came Videl behind her husband.

"We should."

"Well, we've thought on a few already so why don't we just say the first one that comes to our minds and we'll chose that one."

"But what about if we pick differently?" Gohan inquired.

"Then, we'll let Pan decide which one she likes best, I think she'd be happy to be included in something as important as this." Videl beamed at him.

"Alright." Videl sat next Gohan on the couch.

"Well, I did like Karee bit I don't know if that sounds much of a girl's name as it does a boy..." The woman said.

"Well, I would like him to have a G name like me and my dad or brother, but the more I think of it..."

"What is it?"

"What you do think about the name Kani?"

"Well, they do sound similar..." Videl pointed out, watching as the baby in Gohan's arms opened his eyes suspiciously. "I guess he likes both."

"Time to break the tie?" Gohan told Videl. "Hey Pan?" The little girl soon piped her head over.

"Yes papa?"

" Honey, would you mind coming over for a second?"

Pan walked over the living room. "See Pan, we're trying to figure out a name for the baby and we thought you might be able to help us."

"What can I do?" The little girl asked.

"You could help us pick one of the two names we'd thought of. " Videl told her child.

"Sure." Pan smiled. "What are they?"

"Well it's either Karee or Kani..." Videl explained. Pan remained quiet for a month, biting her lip as she did.

"I think I've got it!" She said in victory.

"I think he's happy with the name Pan picked out for him, don't you think Gohan?" Videl asked as they got easy for bed. The crib containing their sleeping child, just a few yards away.

"I think he does." The Demi Saiyan agreed. "Say, should I tell Bulma we'd finally decided?"

"We should."

"Mom? Papa?" Came Pan's voice from the threshold of the room.

"Pan? You all ready for bed?" Gohan asked. He followed Pan down to her room, Videl closely following behind as she gave her sleeping son one last glance.

"Kani seems like a good name, doesn't it papa?" Gohan smiled. They'd decided not to tell her which name they'd each picked so she didn't think she was playing favorites.

"Thank you for helping us picking up a name sweetheart. You are such a great big sister." Videl kissed her child's forehead sweetly as Gohan did the same.

"Good night Pan. We love you." They stepped out of the room, leaving the night light on.

"Good night."

* * *

Her parents words stayed with Pan from then on, she had wanted to make her mom and papa proud and be a good big sister, the best she could be. So she took on her the mission of helping in anyway she could.

But as days went by, she began to feel more and more alone, as if her brother's arrival and his presence itself had taken a more important role in everyone's life than she had.

She specially resented how much time Gohan seemed to be spending with her brother; she and her father had had a pretty close relationship; so it was hard for her to share him with someone else. This was completely new to her.

"You alright Pan?" Trunks had asked her the day of her brother's party at Capsule Corp. She didn't have the guts to tell her friend the truth, even after all the horrors she'd been exposed to in her short life, the simple idea of opening up to Trunks about her insecurities terrified her.

The little girl nodded, her eyes drifting over to where Videl totted Kani in her arms.

"You know Pan.." Trunks said to her. "I understand what you are feeling. It's hard having to adjust to a new sibling. I was a bit younger than you when my sister was born and I struggled with it for a while. Specially because my dad seemed surely taken by Bra like a charm. He was acting. Unlike himself and so around her." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"My parents don't do that." Pan said surely of herself. "They just...they don't care about me anymore. Not like before, all they want to do has to do with the baby" Pan hadn't realized she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not the case..."

She looked up at the elder boy who gave her a kind smile, Pan froze, "No! You don't know anything!" Bolting out of the place with a quick jump, much to everyone's surprise.

"What? What just happened?" Trunks seemed so ashamed of himself.

"Man, why did you tell Pan? You do know she worships you, don't you?" Goten told his best friend.

"Trunks?" It was Gohan. Trunks wasn't sure if it was his place to tell the concerned father what was happening but if had been Trunks who had struggled with this as well. So he felt like he owed to Pan.

"I think you should go after her. She seems pretty upset." Trunks told Gohan.

"What's going on?" Asked Videl. Trunks tried to explain the situation the best he could. Gohan gave the younger Demi Saiyan a smile, then became serious. How had he not noticed Pan's behavior before? He felt guilty over his lack of empathy towards his daughter.

"Gohan?"

"You best take the baby." He told Videl. "I have to go after Pan."

Videl understood. She had been an only child so this was foreign to her and there was no One better than Gohan to talk to Pan right in that moment. She accepted Kani in her arms and watched as Gohan turned to Trunks. "Trunks, would you do me a favor and make sure Videl gets home, this might take a while."

"Uh, of course." The young man said. They gave each other an understanding thanks and Gohan flew up high in the air in search for his daughter.

* * *

 **So? What's the verdict? It's fluffy and dramatic but so fun to write. Been watching lots of DBZ lately and having watched it all my life in Spanish I am finding English to be quite the adventure.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review if you get the chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My brother's keeper. Gohan's promise to Goku**

 **Pan has a hard time adjusting to her role as a big sister; nevertheless, Gohan is there to tell her the story of a boy who made a promise to his father long ago. Follow her as she adjusts to her new life with a little brother, and will Goku get to meet his new grandson?**

 **So. It's been a while since I wrote anything about DBZ, so I might be a little rusty. I know GT isn't cannon or even the best in the story but I believe we deserve to see more of Gohan and Pan's relationship, really thought this would get a wider response, still I thought I'd finish it**

 **I don't own DBZ, if I did, some things might have played differently.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

As Gohan scanned the sky in search for Pan, he let his mind wonder to when his mother told him the news about Goten. it was shortly after they had lost Goku that Gohan had been entrustred not only to care for his mother but for the little baby who would not get the chance to meet Goku.

 _"Mom says the baby will be here soon..." Gohan spoke softly up at the sky. He knew Goku had comunicated with them before, being dead and all. "She says everything will be okay, but I feel, feel like i can't take care of them both dad..." Gohan had always been shy and kind hearted, so taking about his fears like this made him feel as if he wanted to cry. Few people really understood how much he missed Goku, Picolo was among those, his master had somehow taken upon himself to make sure Gohan knew he wasn't alone, so that gave the young boy the chance to miss his father a bit less, but still, even Trunks had Vegeta around, even though the Prince wasn't the easiest one to be around, Gohan somehow knew how much the Saiyan loved his child._

 _"There's no reason to cry son." Gohan soon heard a familiar voice say. It was Goku, but Gohan wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or it was truly his father's talking from King Kai's planet._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"I wish I was there with you guys too Gohan, I know everyone is really sad, specially your mom..."_

 _"Will I really be able to take care of her? of my little brother?"_

 _"I'm sure you will Gohan, you have to promise me you will son."_

 _"I promise dad." Gohan's eyes watered as he clutched his fists and a half smile appeared on his face. "I promise dad, I love you."_

 _"Gohan?" Chi Chi's voice came from behind the bedroom's door. "Who are you talking to?"_

 _"I was just..." Gohan cleaned his face and went on to hug his mother, her round stomach making it harder for him to get a hold of her._

 _"I talk to your father too, you know?" Chi Chi admitted as she looked down at her son. "And I miss him too. But you know what I know?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"That we'll be alright, just the three of us. And who knows, we might even see Goku again someday."_

His mother had been right about all the things she had told him that night, and he had been right on holding to that promise, he didn't know back then that Goku would come back to them someday, and even though he didn't need him just as much, the prospect of Goten and Chi Chi having him back give Gohan the courage to know he'd done the right thing by promising to care for his mother and brother for as long as he did.

Now a father himself, Gohan saw things with an entirely different light, back when he'd been a boy, he'd been forced to become a man by becoming a father figure for Goten even though he sometimes felt like it was too much for him to handle, for his mother to do it all of it alone. Gohan's senses suddenly clicked when he felt Pan's Ki. He touched down on the ground with a gentle thud, the familiar sorroundings of his home filled Gohan, he figured Pan would go home, as home also meant her grandma's house.

His childhood home.

"Pan?" Gohan went to the back of the house slowly. His child sat there, her back agaisnt the house wall. He smiled softly as he sat down next to his daugther. Pan made no attempt to look over at him but Gohan just took his glasses off and rested his back.

"shouldn't you be at the party?" Her voice was quiet. afraid

"someone very important was missing out." Gohan said. "Thought it was a good idea to bring her back she could celebrate with us."

I'm not important, the baby is." Pan sighed. Gohan remained quiet for a moment.

"You don't really believe that, do you Pan, you can't honestly believe you are not as important as Kani..." Father and daugther locked eyes with one another. "You and your mother and your baby brother are the most important thing in my life, and you're all equally important. I know the baby is been taking a lot of attention..."

"Try all of it." muffled Pan.

"Would you come with me?" Gohan asked Pan, she bit her lip as she hesitated, Gohan took a leap towards the house door, turning his back to see if Pan was going to follow him, she did, still unsure if should.

Gohan walked towards his old room, hoping what he was looking for was still there, he made his way over to and to a trunk in the far side of the end wall. "Good, it's still here." Gohan's eyes ligthed up as he stared down at the pictures holding in that frame. The first one had Gohan, Chi Chi, his grandfather and baby Goten in his arms. The second one had Goku with an arm around Gohan while Goten sat tall on his shoulders, while his mother smiling widely as she stood next to her teenage son.

"I remember when this was taken." Gohan spoke softly as he felt Pan behind him. "It was a little after Goten was born, mom was so happy because he looked just like dad." Pan's eyes lighted up at the mention of Goku.

"Papa, I..."

"It's alright Pan, believe it or not I know how you feel...In fact I was terrifed to have a little brother, so much I wish dad would just come back and make everything better because, I couldn;t be a father to anyone..."

"But you did take care of Grandma and Uncle Goten..." Pan had now sat across from Gohan on the floor, her father nodded.'

"I did, and for the most part I love to be the one Goten could look up to."

"I want Kani to look up to me too." Pan admitted, bitting her lip.

"And he will, you just wat..." Gohan placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. His young daugther's eyes filled with tears as she threw herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Would you believe me if I said it was okay to cry?"

Pan smiled, as though as ever, but a little girl in the end.

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too kiddo, you'll always be my first baby, never forget that, alright?"

"I won't..." Pan smiled sweetly.

* * *

Later on, as they made it home, Videl was waiting for them at the door, a hand on her chest when she saw Gohan craddling a sleeping Pan in his arms. "I take it that little talk went well..."

Gohan smirked. "How was the rest of the party?"

"It was fine, Bulma really overdid herself with the presents though, says she's making up for lost time, whatever that means."

"Guess she got caught up on the idea of wanting to have another baby..." Gohan said.

"Guess she did..." Gohan moved to the back of the house, opening the door to Pan's door, Videl came back into the roon a bit later, craddling a wide awake Kani, She handed the baby to Gohan so she could tuck in Pan.

"She's so grown up sometimes I forget she's just a little girl." Videl admited, brushing Pan's hair away as she moved to her side on the bed.

"Not so little anymore though," Admitted Gohan. Sadness in his voice.

"Don't be like that Gohan, she's still gonna need her father, more than you know... just trust me."

"I really hope so." Gohan sighed, closing Pan's door slowly and making it back to the main bedroom, as he laid the baby down, he had already fallen asleep.

Gohan smiled to himself. Maybe Pan would be okay after all...He was.

* * *

 **So, I figured this might as well be the end to this little story, which helps me make up for the fact there was a lack of Pan and Gohan in the DBZ story.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you get the chance.**


End file.
